


McGarrett Williams - Peligro Constante

by liss83



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss83/pseuds/liss83
Summary: Serie de shot sobre la familia a cargo de la seguridad de Hawaii
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Un Intruso en casa

Había sido un día inmensamente largo para Danny. Solo quería llegar a casa, darle un beso a Ethan, tomar un baño y dormir. Extrañaba a su amado troglodita que estaba en una misión en no sabía dónde.  
Llego a casa y cuando iba entrar, noto que estaba entreabierta y unas pisadas de barro ya secas que no correspondían al pie de la niñera de Ethan. Al parecer el intruso estaba descalzo. Hace poco habían tenido un caso donde el asaltante entraba a las casas solo con calcetines para no dejar rastros. 

Charlie y Grace ese día dormiría en casa de sus abuelos. Así que puso todos sus sentidos alerta. Desenfundo su arma y con un movimiento inspecciono la planta baja de la casa. Estaba vacía. Lo más sigilosamente subió con el corazón a mil. ¿Dónde estaba la niñera? ¿Por qué había tanto silencio? ¿Por qué no escuchaba a su pequeño McGarrett gruñón? ¡Ethan! – grito su corazón. Si algo le pasaba a su bebe, no sabía de lo que sería capaz. Subió al segundo piso y sin bajar el arma se dirigió a la habitación de Grace y luego a la de Charlie, pero ambas estaban intactas. Su terror llego a niveles inusitados cuando vio que había rastro de barro que venía de su habitación. De una patada abrió la puerta sin bajar el arma. No sabía si reír o llorar. Gritar de emoción o quedarse apoyado en la puerta contemplando el espectáculo. Sentado en su mecedora estaba Steve con Ethan en brazos 

\- Hola – dijo el marine sonriendo –. Se está durmiendo  
\- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – dijo Danny guardando su arma  
\- Hace un rato – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie –. En cuanto me vio empezó a llorar para que lo alce. Así termine aquí.  
\- ¿Y Angie? – dijo Danny guardando su arma mientras Steve acostaba a su hijo  
\- Le dije que se podía ir – dijo Steve después de besar la frente de su hijo  
\- ¿Porque hay barro por toda la casa? – dijo Danny  
\- Me saque las botas, no quería ensuciar, pero… – dijo Steve abrazándolo por la cintura – lo siento  
\- ¿Por qué no me atacaste cuando llegue? – dijo Danny abrazándose al cuello del hombre  
\- Te escuche llegar – dijo Steve besándole el cuello  
\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías llegado? – dijo el rubio  
\- Quería sorprenderte – dijo Steve besándolo suavemente 

Danny decidió que después seguiría ese interrogatorio, ahora tenía una sesión de tortura dedicada a su ninja loco como bienvenida antes que sus hijos llegaran


	2. ¿Super Seal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nacimiento de Grace

\- Tranquilo Danno – repetía Steve mientras entraba con él cargado a la sala de urgencia – respira conmigo ¡un medico por favor! ¡necesito un medico ahora!  
\- Steve… – llamo suavemente – cielo…  
\- No te preocupes por nada, Danno – dijo Steve – yo estoy a cargo de todo  
\- Eso precisamente es lo que me preocupa – dijo Danny entre diente  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – grito Steve cuando Danny hizo un gesto de dolor – ¿Dónde esta el medico?  
\- Una camilla – grito un medico acercándose deprisa – preparen la sala de parto. ¿cada cuanto son las contracciones?  
\- Cada tres minutos – dijo Steve agarrándole la mano a Danny que se la apretó lastimándolo pero Steve no se quejo  
\- ¡TE… O…DIO... S…TEVE! – grito Danny con una nueva contracción – ¡TE… MA…TARÉ!!!  
\- Comandante – dijo la enfermera – ¿entrara a la sala?  
\- Si – dijo Steve sin titubear – debo estar allí para recibir a mi pequeña   
\- Muy bien comandante, venga conmigo – dijo la enfermera  
\- Pero… – dijo Steve – no me quiero separar de él  
\- No… tienes que… ¡hacerlo! – dijo Danny  
\- Tranquiló amor – dijo Steve – no pasaras por esto tú solo. Ya lo hablamos  
\- Serán solo unos minutos – prometió la enfermera llevándose a Steve mientras otra se hacia cargo de Danny

En menos de cinco minutos ambos estuvieron listos y en la sala de parto. Danny en la camilla y Steve armado con la cámara de su celular

\- Muy bien señores – dijo el ginecólogo – cuando venga la venga la siguiente contracción puja Danny   
\- Me duele – grito este  
\- Tú puedes – dijo el doctor – puja   
\- Yo estoy aquí Danno – dijo Steve mientras grababa con su celular  
\- ¡Cállate idiota! – grito Danny mientras pujaba  
\- Una vez mas – dijo el doctor  
\- ¿qué es eso? – dijo Steve sorprendido  
\- Su cabeza – dijo el doctor  
\- Claro su ca…. – dijo Steve y a continuación se escucho un golpe seco  
\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto el doctor  
\- El comandante se desmayo, doctor – dijo la enfermera sorprendida  
\- ¿Qué cosa? – grito Danny y miro hacia un lado para ver a su pareja desmayada a un lado suyo – ¡maldito animal! ¡Despierta! ¡Steve!   
\- Puje señor – dijo el medico  
\- Deme su mano – dijo Danny  
\- No comprendo – dijo la enfermera sorprendida  
\- ¡Deme la mano de mi esposo ahora! – grito Danny y la enfermara corrió a jalar la mano de Steve para que Danny lograse enlazarla con la suya – ¡ahh! – grito Danny y un crujido de huesos repercutió en todo el lugar, seguido de un llanto de un bebé recién nacido

Steve despertó horas mas tarde con un intenso dolor en la mano que tenia vendada. Miro a su alrededor y lo primero que escuchó fue risas amortiguadas

\- Es hermosa – dijo Kono  
\- ¡Danno! – dijo Steve levantándose de prisa pero cayendo al suelo provocando el llanto de la pequeña  
\- Ya monito – dijo Danny – solo es el idiota de tu padre despertando de su sueño de bella durmiente  
\- ¿Grace? – dijo Steve acercándose   
\- No – dijo Danny –, un rinoceronte  
\- ¿Cómo estas? ¿te duele algo? – dijo Steve  
\- Estamos bien – dijo Danny – ¿Cómo sigue tu mano?   
\- Nada del otro mundo – dijo Steve sonriendo mirando embobado a su hija – he tenido peores lesiones  
\- ¡Es increíble neandertal – dijo Danny – ni siquiera el día que nace tu hija puedes salir ileso! ¿Cómo pudiste…? – pero unos labios sobre lo suyos lo silenciaron  
\- Te amo – susurro Steve por lo que Danny solo sonrió

***Años Después***

Ethan lanza un pequeño grito de alegría sentado en las piernas de Danny que estaba en su cama.

\- ¿enserio te desmayaste el día que nací? – dijo Grace indignada  
\- ¡Es que eres tan fea que lo asustaste! – grito Charlie  
\- ¡cállate enano! – dijo Grace  
\- ¿A quien le dijiste enano? – grito Charlie – repíteme eso, soy un alfa  
\- ¡Yo también soy alfa! – dijo Grace – ¡y mayor que tú!  
\- Pero yo me parezco a Danno – grito Charlie  
\- Y yo a papá – dijo Grace  
\- Basta – dijo Steve – los tres son una mescla perfecta de Danno y mía – dijo abrazándolos  
\- Ahora a la cocina a preparar la cena – dijo Danny –, Grace lleva a tu hermano – le entrego a Ethan y los tres se fueron  
\- Te amo – dijo Steve abrazándolo por la cintura  
\- Y yo a ti mi valiente Marine – dijo Danny besándolo  
\- No te burles – dijo Steve

Pero Danny lo beso apasionadamente


	3. ¿Super Seal? II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nacimiento de Charlie

Steve y los niños preparaban la cena en medio de risas y bromas de los niños. Ethan estaba en su silla especial comiendo la papilla que Danny le daba

\- Papi – dijo Charlie – ¿y como fue el día que yo nací?  
\- ¡El volcán Kilauea exploto y todos te echaron la culpa! – dijo Grace  
\- ¡Papi! – protesto Charlie  
\- Basta – dijo Steve cortando el pan – no peleen  
\- ¿quieren escuchar esa historia? – dijo Danny sonriendo  
\- ¡SI! – Gritaron los niños  
\- Muy bien – dijo el rubio – ese día efectivamente había una alerta naranja en la isla  
\- Viste – dijo Grace sonriendo – fue tu culpa  
\- ¿Van a pelear o a escuchar? – dijo Danny

***FLASBACK ***

Ese día Danny había despertado algo dolorido pero no había querido alarmar a Steve, y es que estando en su octavo mes de embarazo era algo normal. El conducto por donde saldría el bebé debía abrirse y era bastante incomodó. Aunque no recordaba que hubiese sido así cuando Grace nació

\- El gobernador me pidió que vaya a la central por cualquier contingencia – dijo Steve entrando al Camaro con Grace – pero no quiero dejarlos solo  
\- Papi, tengo miedo – dijo la niña – la maestra dijo que al volcán le dolía su pancita y por eso estaba de mal humor  
\- Tranquila monito – dijo Danny abrazando a Grace   
\- Vamos a la central – dijo Steve – estaremos juntos y puedes ser nuestro apoyo

Al llegar al cuartel, Grace se puso a dibujar en una mesa de la oficina de Steve, mientras los adultos apoyan técnicamente a la policía y bomberos con la evacuación de la zona

\- Por favor Steve, quédate – suplicaba Danny  
\- Danny tengo que… - decía Steve cuando Danny se doblo de dolor – ¡Danno! – dijo Steve abrazándolo para sostenerlo  
\- Mi papi se hizo pipi – dijo Grace  
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Steve sorprendido – ¡Rompiste fuente! debo llevart….  
\- No puedo… – grito Danny – va nacer  
\- ¿desde que horas tienes contracciones? – pregunto Steve sorprendido   
\- Cre…í – grito Danny – que…  
\- Debemos ir al hospital ahora – dijo Steve  
\- ¡ESTA NACIENDO! – grito Danny – ¡ASI QUE ESTE ES EL HOSPITAL Y TÚ EL DOCTOR!  
\- No pue… – dijo Steve, pero la voz de Grace lo interrumpió  
\- ¿Mi papi esta bien? – pregunto Grace temerosa justo antes de que Danny vuelva a gritar  
\- Si cielo – dijo Steve – quiero que vayas a mi la oficina de papi y prendas la televisión en Disney Channel y le des volumen al máximo  
\- ¿Al máximo? – dijo la pequeña sorprendida – ¿enserio puedo?  
\- Corre, corre – dijo Steve y la niña obedeció  
\- ¡Steve! – grito Danny  
\- Tranquilo cielo – dijo Steve quitándose la polera y colocándosela como almohada – estarás bien – y empezó a quitarle el pantalón y la ropa intima - ambos estarán bien

***FIN DEL FLASBACK ***

\- ¿Tú ayudaste en mi parto? – dijo Charlie sorprendido  
\- Eso explica el porqué de la erupción – dijo Grace con sarcasmo  
\- ¡Cállate! – exigió Charlie – ¿por favor dime que no te desmayaste? – suplico el niño y Danny sonrió mirando a Steve que se puso completamente rojo – ¿papá?

*** FLASBACK ***

Steve estaba completamente nervioso quitándole la ropa a Danny que intentaba controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo debido a las contracciones

\- Por Dios – dijo Kono entrando con Chin – estamos en alerta roja. No es hora que hagan otro bebé y menos aquí  
\- ¡Va a nacer! – grito Danny  
\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijeron ambos primos corriendo a ayudar  
\- Ya no da para llevarlo a un hospital – dijo Kono – nosotros ayudaremos.   
\- ¿Y Grace? – dijo Chin quitándose la polera  
\- En la oficina de Danny viendo Hannah Montana – dijo Steve antes de desmayarse  
\- Por favor dime que no se desmayo – suplico Danny  
\- ¿Te paso su mano? – dijo Chin mientras Kono lo ayudaba a colocarse en la posición correcta  
\- ¡Por favor! – dijo Danny y Chin puso la mano de Steve a su alcance  
\- Puja Danny – dijo Kono – puja 

Después de un par de pujidos, crujidos de los huesos de la mano de Steve y gritos que desgarraron la garganta de Danny, el llanto de un bebé inundo el lugar mientras Danny respiraba agitadamente y sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas hasta llegar a morir en su deslumbrante sonrisa.  
Kono limpio al bebé y lo arropo con la camisa que Steve guardaba en su oficina, mientras Chin iba a la casa de los McGarrett por ropa para Danny como para el bebé

\- ¡Danno! ¡El bebé! – grito Steve volviendo en si y mirando hacia todos lados  
\- ¡Cállate! – siseo Danny ya cambiado y con Charlie entre sus brazo y Grace a su lado  
\- Perdón – suplico el seal  
\- La ambulancia esta en camino – dijo Kono  
\- ¿Ambulancia? – dijo Steve confundido mirando a Danny, a sus hijos y por ultimo a su mano  
\- Danny y Charlie están bien, pero serán trasladados al hospital para asegurarnos que no hayan problemas – dijo Kono  
\- Y tú necesitas que te curen la mano – dijo Chin sonriendo, fue cuando Steve tomo conciencia de que tenia quebrado algunos huesos de su mano  
\- No te atrevas a quejarte después de desmayarte cuando tenias que ayudarle a tu hijo a nacer – exigió Danny  
\- ¿Están bien? – pregunto Steve tímidamente  
\- Ven aquí – dijo Danny suavizando su voz – tú hijo quiere conocerte – Steve se acerco y se sentó a su lado – mira cielo, es el troglodita de papá. Dile que no importa que no haya sido hoy exactamente el superseal de siempre, igual lo amamos

***FIN DEL FLASBACK ***

\- ¡Te desmayaste en vez de ayudarle a papi! – grito Charlie molesto  
\- Pero fue cuando ya estaban seguros – se defendió Steve  
\- ¿Ahora quien asusto a papá con su cara fea? – dijo Grace con burla  
\- No peleen – dijo Danny   
\- Mejor pongan la mesa – dijo Steve  
\- Papi dice que eres un súper seal ¿Por qué te desmayaste? – dijo Charlie – si yo soy guapo como Danno  
\- Danno es guapo – dijo Grace con una carcajada – tú asustaste a papá  
\- Obedezcan a papi – dijo Steve – y llévense a Ethan con ustedes – y los niños se fueron   
\- ¿Te dije hoy que te amo? – dijo Steve abrazando a su esposo por la cintura  
\- Creo que no – dijo Danny sonriendo   
\- Te amo gruñón – dijo Steve antes de besarlo

Desde la puerta los niños sonreían espiándolos


	4. Super Seal III

Después de la cena llevaron a los niños a la cama

\- Hora de dormir – dijo Danny  
\- ¡Una historia más! – dijeron los niños a coro – ¡por favor, papi! ¡Una más!  
\- Niños, ya es tarde – dijo Steve  
\- Por favor – suplico Grace – cuéntanos la historia de Ethan  
\- Si – dijo Charlie  
\- Muy bien. La historia de Ethan – dijo Danny sonriendo – pero luego a dormir

FLASHBACK

Era un día soleado cuando Danny llego al hospital acompañado de Steve. Ese día era el elegido para internarse, ya que se sometería a una cesárea para el nacimiento del menor de los McGarrett

\- Steve – dijo Danny – estaremos bien.  
\- Mi deber es cuidarte siempre – dijo y le beso la mano  
\- Ay – dijo Danny agarrándose el vientre   
\- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Steve  
\- Yo… – dijo Danny – me duele.  
\- Tranquilo – dijo Maia luego de examinarlo – Entraste en labor de parto  
\- Pero se suponía que la finalidad de la cesaría programada era evitarle los dolores – dijo Steve sorprendido agarrándole la mano a Danny  
\- ¿Por qué se adelantó? – dijo Danny nervioso – ¿hay algo malo con mi bebé? dime lo que sea  
\- Tu bebe se adelantó – dijo Maia sonriendo – porque ya quiere conocer la linda Ohana que tiene. No te preocupes  
\- Pero… – dijo Steve   
\- Chicos – dijo Maia – solo fue coincidencia. Tranquilos. Ahora debes decirme ¿Te mantienes con la idea de la cesárea? – pregunto Maia y Danny miro a Steve quien le apretó ligeramente la mano   
\- No – dijo el rubio –. Que sea parto natural  
\- Danno… - dijo Steve  
\- Estaré bien, cielo – dijo sonriendo  
\- Puedes tener complicaciones después de lo del sarín – dijo Steve  
\- Danny, en tu caso – dijo Maia –, lo más recomendable es la cesárea   
\- Pero no podre escuchar su primer llanto – dijo Danny – eso es algo que solidifica el vinculo del omega con su cachorro  
\- El vinculo se solidifica cuando el bebé es colocado sobre el pecho del omega tras que nace – dijo Maia – y yo lo hare. El vinculo estará intacto  
\- Danno, ya lo habíamos hablado – dijo Steve tomándole la mano y besándola – será menos doloroso para ambos  
\- Está bien – dijo Danny – que sea por cesárea. Pero júrame que lo pondrás sobre mi pechó  
\- Lo juro – dijo la doctora sonriendo  
\- Yo estaré contigo – le susurro Steve besándole los labios   
\- Steve, estaré dormido – dijo Danny –. No te preocupes quédate afuera  
\- Hey – dijo Steve suavemente – yo lo puse ahí – susurro acariciándole el vientre – yo estaré ahí cuando salga. De tu mano  
\- Te amo – dijo Danny emocionado antes que Steve lo besara suavemente

Las enfermeras prepararon a Danny y le colocaron la anestesia. Lo último que Danny vio antes de ceder ante el sueño fueron los ojos verdes de total devoción que Steve le daba  
Steve prendió su cámara, la coloco en un lugar estratégico, tomo la mano de Danny y la operación inicio. No fue complicada por lo que Díez minutos después un llanto inundo el lugar. Maia limpio al bebé y se lo entrego a Steve, que le dio un beso en la frente y lo coloco boca abajo sobre el pecho de Danny

\- ¿Estará bien? – dijo Steve nervioso  
\- Ambos estarán bien – dijo Maia mientras Steve se mareaba  
\- ¡Steve! – dijo Maia  
\- no me siento bien – dijo este mientras un enfermero lo sujetaba  
\- Te dije que no era buena idea que entraras – dijo Maia  
\- ¿Por qué…? – dijo Steve antes de perder el sentido

Steve McGarrett despertó lentamente mientras escuchaba a lo lejos a Danny tararear una canción de cuna

\- Ya vi el video – dijo Danny sin mirarlo –, al menos esperaste a no tenerlo en brazos  
\- Yo… – dijo Steve avergonzado  
\- Te amo mi superseal – dijo Danny sonriendo – Maia me explico porque te desmayas siempre  
\- No se que me pasó – dijo Steve  
\- Yo si y por eso te amo mas que nunca – susurro Danny dándole un beso en los labios  
\- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto Steve sorprendido  
\- Luego – dijo Danny estirando su mano hacia él –, ahora ven aquí. A partir de hoy te amare mas que nunca

FLASHBACK

Los niños miraron a Steve que terminaba de poner la mesa

\- Yo creí que eras valiente papá – dijo Charlie y Steve lo miro sorprendido  
\- ¡Charlie! – dijo Danny sorprendido  
\- Quería ser como tú – dijo Grace con voz cansina –. Un alfa valiente que no le teme a nada  
\- ¡Tu padre es un hombre valiente! – dijo Danny  
\- Un alfa no se desmaya por nada – dijo Charlie – y él lo hizo tres veces  
\- ¿Y dice que nos ama? – ambos niños se fueron  
\- Niños… – Danny iba seguirlos  
\- Déjalos – dijo Steve deteniéndolo – no importa  
\- Claro que importa – dijo Danny – ellos no saben  
\- Exacto – dijo Steve – son niños, no saben. ¿Tú si me perdonas?  
\- Steve – tomo su rostro entre sus manos – no pidas perdón por eso. Tres veces fuiste contra tu propia naturaleza solo por amor a tu familia, aun sabiendo lo que ello implica – sonrió – no me imagino mayor prueba de amor que esa. Llegado el momento lo entenderán

Una semana después Grace y Charlie cuchicheaban entre ellos durante el almuerzo del sábado, mientras Steve y Danny se miraban de manera preocupada. Era claro que algo realmente les preocupaba a los niños

\- Niños – dijo Danny dándole de comer a Ethan – ¿pasa algo?   
\- Dile tú – susurro Charlie –, yo tengo miedo  
\- ¿Y si se molesta más? -susurro Grace  
\- Niños – dijo Danny acomodando la ropa de Ethan y sentándolo en sus piernas – saben que pueden contarnos lo que sea ¿cierto? Papá y yo siempre los vamos a ayudar  
\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Steve abrazando a Charlie  
\- Es que… – dijo el pequeño bajando el rostro   
\- Está semana nos dieron clases especiales a los Alfa… – dijo Grace mirando a Steve – sobre sexualidad  
\- Lo se – dijo este con cautela – fui una de las dos personas que firmo sus autorizaciones ¿lo recuerdan?  
\- ¿Hay algo malo con las clases? – dijo Danny  
\- La profesora nos hablo sobre los efectos sobre los alfas a la hora que los omegas den a luz – dijo Charlie – y como no es recomendable que los alfas estén presente porque pueden perder el control y atacar a los médicos creyendo que son una amenaza – Steve y Danny se miraron  
\- La profesora dijo que se requeriría un gran autocontrol por parte del alfa para poder estar en la sala – dijo Grace – y no cualquiera lo logra. Se requieren muchos años para eso  
\- Es cierto – dijo Danny – debe ser capaz de soportar el dolor de su omega sin lastimar a su cachorro. Es un entrenamiento militar. Los alfas médicos, policías, soldados y… marines lo reciben  
\- Eso dijo la maestra – susurro Charlie – y que si no estaba preparado podría enloquecer  
\- Y ya que papá sabe... – dijo Grace tímidamente – queríamos que nos enseñe  
\- Yo le dije a la maestra que mi papá estuvo con papi en la sala las tres veces – dijo Charlie – y ella dijo que eso muy valiente de parte de mi papá y si se desmayo fue porque sabia que papi estaba seguro y no debía atacar a nadie  
\- Dijo que fue un mecánico…. – dijo Grace  
\- Mecanismo – corrió Danny  
\- Si eso – dijo el niño – para no atacar a nadie ni ponerte en peligro a papi  
\- Nosotros queremos aprender a ser como papá – dijo Grace – para poder ayudar a la gente  
\- La verdad no sabemos que queremos ser – dijo Charlie – pero si queremos ser un alfa de verdad como mi papá  
\- Ese entrenamiento es muy pesado – dijo Steve – y para que llegar a ese nivel se necesitan muchos años y larga practica  
\- No importa – dijo Charlie  
\- Enséñanos – suplico Grace  
\- No puedo – dijo Steve  
\- Si es por lo que dijimos… – susurro Charles  
\- Niños, no les puedo enseñar – dijo Steve  
\- ¿es por que estas molesto? – dijo Charles  
\- Quizás cuando ya no estés… – dijo Grace   
\- No estoy molesto con ustedes – dijo Steve – y si no puedo empezar a enseñarles autocontrol es porque ya llevo años enseñándoles  
\- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Charlie sorprendido  
\- Los ejercicios que su papá les hace hacer son los que les enseñan a los alfa en la policía, en el ejercito… y en la Marina  
\- ¿seremos como tú? – dijo Charlie sorprendido  
\- No se si como yo – dijo Steve sonriendo – pero la idea es que puedan estar frente a un omega en lo mas alto de su celo y este no les afecte. Y por el contrario, lo puedan ayudar si fuese el caso  
\- ¡Súper! – dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo  
\- ¡Seremos como papá! – dijo Charlie  
\- Súper séales – dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo  
\- Momento – dijo Danny –, no hace mucho me dijeron que no querían ser marinos   
\- Eso era antes de saber lo valiente que es mi papá – dijo Grace  
\- ¡Yo también soy valiente! – protesto Danny  
\- Si papi – dijo Charlie – pero no es igual. Tú eres un omega  
\- ¿Qué cosa? – grito Danny indignado  
\- Amor – dijo Steve intentando suavizar las cosas – entiende. Esto es cosa de…  
\- Okey ¿cosa de Alfas no? – dijo Danny sonriendo   
\- ¿Por qué tu sonrisa me da miedo? – pregunto Steve  
\- Pregúntale a tu conciencia – dijo Danny y sin mas se fue a su recamara  
\- Creo que papi se enojo contigo – dijo Charlie  
\- Y normalmente cuando eso pasa a ti es a quien le va mal – dijo Grace –. No dormirás en mi habitación  
\- Ni en la mía – se apresuro Charlie a decir  
\- Pff – dijo Steve – eso no será necesario  
\- Su celo esta cerca – dijo Grace  
\- ¡Rayos! – susurró Steve

Esa noche poco valió la cena que Steve preparó o la caja de chocolates que le llego a Danny. La puerta se cerró en las narices del marine y no le quedó más remedio que acampar en la sala los siguientes tres días  
Afortunadamente el celo de Danny llego para salvarlo de su destino. Aunque sabia que el castigo no había terminado aun. Pero no importaba él era un superseal y sobreviviría a los arranque de su hermoso y sexy omega


	5. Momento paterno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo totalmente nuevo

Danny aceleró. Cinco minutos después, varios semáforos saltados y un par de gritos a otros conductores, llego a su casa. Maldijo el caso que lo llevo al otro lado de la isla, se había atrasado para darle el biberón a Charlie. Y ese aprendiz de McGarrett se negaba a tomarlo si no lo daba él o Steve. Bajo como pudo pero tuvo que detenerse en seco al llegar a la puerta principal de la casa porque esta se abrió se golpe

\- ¡Angie! – dijo Danny entrando como si fuese su huracán – ¿y Charlie? Trae su bibe… – pero algo en la playa lo distrajo  
\- Hasta mañana señor McGarrett – dijo la chica sonriendo  
\- Cuídate – dijo el rubio sin volcar a mirarla

Camino lentamente hasta la puerta trasera y se apoyó en el marco con una sonrisa boba bailándole en los labios. Steve estaba sentado en su silla de la playa con Charlie sentado en sus piernas mientras le daba el biberón. Sin embargo una carraspera lo delato. Ambos McGarrett lo miraron y el pequeño empezó a agitarse tratando de atraes la atención de su papi

\- Mi boo boo – dijo Danny tomándolo en brazos  
\- Supuse que demorarías en llegar, así que me vine temprano – dijo Steve cediéndole su silla  
\- ¿Papá ya te dio de comer? – le pregunto Danny al bebé – ¿Papá ya te dio de comer?  
\- Danno – dijo Grace corriendo abrazar al rubio  
\- Hola monito – dijo Danny mientras Charlie gritaba dando saltitos en sus brazos cuando un clic los sorprendió  
\- Ya tengo nuevo fondo de pantalla – dijo Steve y Danny se sonrojo  
\- Danno, papá trajo donnas – dijo Grace emocionada – ¿quieres?  
\- Claro – dijo Danny sonriendo y la niña corrió hacia la casa – te veías muy lindo con Charlie en brazo.  
\- Te amo – dijo el Marine besándolo en los labios mientras él bebe gritaba feliz


	6. La Fuga

Su respiración era agitada. Solo tenia un par de minutos antes que la puerta se abriera nuevamente. El castaño estiro sus brazos todo lo que pudo y por fin pudo alcanzar la pistola que estaba en el piso. 

\- Ste… - dijo el rubio en el otro extremo de la habitación  
\- Ya cati tas ancanho Danno - dijo Steve  
\- Teno medo, Ste - dijo Danny  
\- No tenas medo Danno - dijo el castaño estirándose un poco mas  
\- Pedo chi she dan cueta… - dijo el rubio  
\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - dijo una mujer entrando a la habitación de improviso - ¿Qué haces ahí? - mirando al rubio e inclinándose en el corralito - ¿Dónde esta McGarrett?

Un ruido parecido al de una motocicleta se escuchó de pronto detrás suyo, pero cuando miro hacia atrás solo vio una mancha que se acercaba a toda velocidad que se chocó con ella haciéndola caer en el corralito, por lo cual las barandas de esta se quebraron 

\- Shube Danno - insto Steve mientras le disparaba a la mujer con su pistola de agua - shube dapido - y el rubio subio al triciclo de su amiguito  
\- Ste ños van a castiga - dijo el pequeño rubio de tres años mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de su amiguito - y yo quedo come dushe - grito cuando Steve empezó a pedalear todo lo que su pequeñas piernas le permitían  
\- Mi mama dishe que losh dushes son mados - grito Steve para hacerse escuchar  
\- Pedo a mí me gutan - grito Danny mientras Steve doblaba una esquina del pasillo y pasaban bajo las piernas de las cuidadoras del jardín de niños  
\- ¡McGarrett! - gritaba estas intentando atrapar a los niños  
\- ¡Vetido! - grito Steve cruzando la puerta y llegando al patio de juegos - Hadamoshlo ota ve  
\- ¡Casi ños matash! - grito Danny  
\- ¡Pedo fe vetido! - dijo Steve  
\- ¡Usted dos están castigados el resto del año! - dijo la directora  
\- ¿dushe? - pregunto el rubio asustado  
\- ¡No hay más dushes para ustedes dos! - dijo la mujer  
\- ¿Ño mash dushes? - gimió Danny  
\- Losh dushes son mados - dijo Steve encogiendo los hombros - mi mama do dishe  
\- ¿Ño mash dushes? - gimió Danny de manera lastimera  
\- ¡No! - dijo la directora  
\- Ño mash dushes - repitió Danny y miro a Steve de una manera que hizo al castaño sentir terror  
\- Dañño… - susurro Steve - ño me guta cuado me midash ashí  
\- Ño mash dushes - repitió Danny en voz baja  
\- Ahora vayan… - decía la directora  
\- Dañño… - susurro Steve  
\- ¡Ño mash dushes! - dijo el rubio antes de lanzarse sobre su amigo  
\- Dañño… - grito Steve tratando de defenderse

_______________________

\- Y yo gritaba ¡ño Danno, ño! - decía Steve peleando en la alfombra con una almohada mientras Ethan reía en su cuna a carcajada - y Danno decía ¡disho ño mash dushes! Y yo decía… - y de pronto se quedó quieto mirando hacia la puerta - hola Danno  
\- Creo haberte dicho que durmieras a Ethan - dijo el rubio apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados  
\- Le estaba contando un cuento para que se durmiera - dijo Steve  
\- ¡Pum! ¡Pum! - grito Ethan feliz  
\- No creo que estuvieras teniendo mucho éxito - dijo el rubio mayor  
\- ¡Pa pum! - dijo Ethan saltando en su cuna  
\- No parece muy dormido - dijo Danny  
\- Ethan, duérmete - dijo Steve y el bebe largo otra carcajada - ¡Ethan!  
\- Sigue sin parecer dormido - dijo Danny  
\- Perdón - dijo Steve mirando mal a su hijo  
\- Guarda el servicio - dijo Danny entrando y levantando al bebe en brazos - yo me encargo de este enano. Hasta mañana papá  
\- Hasta mañana campeón - dijo Steve besando a su hijo - que descanses  
\- Steve - dijo Danny y este lo miro - no le cuentes historias a la bajilla. Solo guárdala por favor - y el comandante se cuadró antes de salir de la habitación -. Ahora si - dijo acostando a su hijo - hora de dormir  
\- ¿Cueto? - dijo Ethan con la misma sonrisa de su padre castaño y el detective exhalo recordándose a si mismo que no debía caer ante esa trampa


End file.
